Portable fuel containers, known as race fuel jugs or utility jugs, are used to supply gasoline to vehicles, such as snowmobiles, racecars, motorcycles, snowmobiles, ATVs, etc., or other gasoline-engine driven devices, such as lawnmowers. In some cases, the vehicle or engine-driven device may not have a fuel filter for filtering gasoline entering the engine. After repeated emptying and re-filling of a fuel jug, dirt and other particulate matter can collect in the jug. When fuel contaminated with particulate matter is supplied to a vehicle that does not have a fuel filter, various performance and maintenance issues can result. For example, the carburetor can become clogged, resulting in a “lean” condition where the engine runs hotter than usual. Unfortunately, this can cause serious damage to the pistons and other engine parts.